1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an incinerator, and more particularly to an incinerator assembly having a device for treating the waste or exhaust gas and smoke generated by the incinerator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical incinerators may be used for burning the wastes or the garbages or the like, and may generate a large quantity of smoke, particles, ashes, bad odors, and even poisonous gases, and the like, which may badly pollute our environment. People therefore do not want the incinerators to be built near their land.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional incinerators.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an incinerator assembly including a device for treating the waste or exhaust gas and smoke generated by the incinerator and for preventing the smoke from flowing or polluting our environment.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide an incinerator assembly including a device for reducing the quantity of the particles or ashes and for collecting the particles or ashes from the smoke.
The further objective of the present invention is to provide an incinerator assembly including a device for using the heat generated by the incinerator to generate the electricity or to power the other facilities or the like.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an incinerator assembly comprising an incinerator for burning an object to generate a smoke, and including at least one port, and including an upper portion, a furnace, means for furnishing the smoke generated by the incinerator to the furnace and to be treated by the furnace, and means for filtering the smoke flowing through the furnace.
The furnace includes a heater for heating the smoke received therein. A steam boiler may be disposed above the furnace and actuated by the furnace to generate a steam. An electric generator may further be provided and coupled to the steam boiler for being actuated by the steam boiler to generate electricity.
A device may further be provided for supplying the smoke generated by the incinerator backward into the upper portion of the incinerator again and includes a tube having a first end coupled to the at least one port of the incinerator, and having a second end directed toward the upper portion of the incinerator. A blower device may be coupled to the tube for drawing the smoke out of the incinerator.
A conveyer may be disposed in front of the incinerator for supplying the object into the incinerator. A housing is disposed in front of the incinerator for receiving the conveyer, the housing includes a plate directed toward the conveyer for engaging with and for evenly spreading the object.
The furnace includes a casing, the furnishing means includes a pipe having a first end coupled to the at least one port of the incinerator, and having a second end coupled to the casing, for furnishing the smoke generated by the incinerator to the casing of the furnace. A blower device is coupled to the pipe for drawing the smoke out of the incinerator.
The filtering means includes a serpentine conduit having a first end coupled to the furnace for receiving the smoke from the furnace, and a duct coupled to the lower portion of the serpentine conduit for receiving water to filter the smoke.
The filtering means includes a receptacle for receiving water, the serpentine conduit is engaged in the water of the receptacle for allowing the smoke to heat the water of the receptacle. A hot water container is further provided and coupled to the receptacle for receiving the heated water from the receptacle.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.